I Just Don't Want to Miss You Tonight
by guylinergirl
Summary: JONAS fanfic. Joe's best friend is the girl of his dreams. But can they ever be more than that? Joe x Stella ...Song is 'Iris' by the Goo Goo Dolls.


Joe stood with his back against the wall, his hands inside the pockets of his jeans. This could easily be called the biggest party of the year – the hottest after party Hollywood had ever thrown. But he didn't care. He preferred to stay in the corner of the room, scanning across the crowd for someone. He only hoped that she would come.

As the groups of celebrities and their entourages danced to the pounding beat of some hip-hop song, Joe saw her enter the room. She peered through the plethora of people, and when her eyes met Joe's, she smiled the tiniest, most subtle smile. He walked towards her, and they met in the middle of the dance floor.

"Hey." He smiled. "I was hoping you would show up."

She raised an eyebrow. "You where?"

Suddenly, the song changed to a slow, heartfelt ballad. As people around them started to leave the dance floor, he turned to Stella and asked her, "Would you like to dance?"

"Oh." She paused for a moment. "Um…sure." The rested a hand on each other's shoulder, interlocking their other hands. They started waltzing, and Joe quickly looked down at his feet. He might have been a natural when he was dancing onstage, but he basically had two left feet when it came to slow dancing. Though he didn't care, and Stella didn't seem to either.

"_And I'd give up forever to touch you,_

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow."_

It was true, they understood each other. She got things that even his brothers didn't. The two of them had always been that way, for as long as he could remember.

"_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,_

_And I don't wanna go home right now."_

He smiled. She truly looked like an angel, with her perfect-looking knee-length white dress she was wearing, and her long blonde hair framing her face. Everything about her – her smile, her laugh, her all-around kindness- made Joe feel like he was in heaven.

"_And all I can taste is this moment, _

_And all I can breathe is your life._

_And sooner or later it's over,_

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight."_

He loved being right here, right now, with her. He cherished it. He wanted it to just stay this way forever, but he knew it couldn't. Tomorrow they'd go back to being friends, and nothing more. Unless…

"_And I don't want the world to see me,_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand."_

They _wouldn't_ understand. Joe realized that. His brothers constantly teased him about his crush on Stella. They just didn't get how he cared about her, how passionately he felt about her.

"_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am."_

That's all he wanted. Sure, they'd known each other since kindergarten, but she didn't know the real Joe. It was 'Joe, the friend' or 'Joe, the rock star' or 'Joe, the classmate' – not Joe, the one that loved her with all of his heart.

"_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming,_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies._

_When everything feels like the movies,_

_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive."_

She was his escape. There was no other way to put it. In all of the sham that was Hollywood, in all of the girls out there solely in love with him for his fame or money, she was different. She made his heart sputter out of his chest. She made him feel like just a regular guy.

"_And I don't want the world to see me,_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's meant to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am."_

As the music crescendoed, they continued with their waltz. He knew people would be staring at him. They always stared at him. He was Joe Lucas, for crying out loud. But he could have cared less. All that mattered was the two of them. He held her tighter to his chest as the waltz came to a complete standstill.

"_And I don't want the world to see me…"_

"Stella?" He asked.

"_Cause I don't think that they'd understand…"_

She looked back at him. "Yeah?" She softly answered.

"_When everything's meant to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am."_

He looked into her eyes and smiled. "I love you."

She paused for a second, before admitting "I love you too, Joe." She smiled. "I always have."

They were closer to each other than they'd ever been before. And Joe couldn't help but smile. She loved him back. It was all he'd ever wanted.

"_And I don't want the world to see me,_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's meant to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am."_

Their lips met, and Joe knew, right then and there, that he had his angel.

"_I just want you to know who I am…_

_I just want you to know who I am…_

_I just want you to know who I am…"_


End file.
